


Mindescape

by HappyFazzbearPonies2



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Did i say i was sorry?, I love my Pines Twins, The feels, i may put archive warnings latur idk, i shouldn't say that because I'm too attached as well :/, im gonna run away now, im not sorry, im sorry, its bad to be too close to the characters >:D, oh my look who is talking, some of my friends are out to kill me for what i have done in this story, well that was a mistake, welp
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-23
Updated: 2016-07-19
Packaged: 2018-05-28 11:45:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6327688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HappyFazzbearPonies2/pseuds/HappyFazzbearPonies2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Bill has the Pines in his posession and Dipper and Mabel Pines try to distract Bill so their Grunkles have enough time to formulate a new plan to stop Bill....will it work? will everything go as planned? you don't know do you? so read and see.</p><p>HUGE SPOILER ALERT AND TIMES THAT BY CHUCK NORIS. huge spoilers ahead :3</p>
          </blockquote>





	1. Bill's demise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bill has the Pines in his posession and Dipper and Mabel Pines try to distract Bill so their Grunkles have enough time to formulate a new plan to stop Bill....will it work? will everything go as planned? you don't know do you? so read and see.
> 
> HUGE SPOILER ALERT AND TIMES THAT BY CHUCK NORIS. huge spoilers ahead :3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Gravity Falls fans! I really hope you enjoy this story, but be warned, this is the first time i actually CREATED a proper story and not a crappy-post FNAF one that is pretty much a comic. So please enjoy and you Stanley fans.....well.... I think I'm not gonna survive long if I'm just gonna stand here so I'm just gonna go! Admin out :D
> 
> P.s why is my older notes still up there? :/

 

“Times up Fordsy! I got the kids,” Bill said, having the struggling Mystery Twins in his clenched hand. Stanley and Ford Pines stared upwards in horror at the yellow triangle dressed in a bowtie and a top hat; they couldn’t do anything, they have been trapped in one of Bill’s prisons.

 

Bill laughed “I think I’m gonna kill one of them, just for the heck of it!”

He then brought them up in front one his one huge eye. He blinked showing a blood-red symbol representing a Pine Tree. The red light shone on the twins. Dipper and Mabel punched and struggled harder, trying to make him let them go.

 

“Enie.”

“Meeny.” The symbol changed into a Shooting star, the light stayed the same.

“MINEY.” Pine tree.

 ** _“YOU!”_** Bill was about to snap his fingers, this close to obliterating Mabel out of existence, they stopped, stared up at the demonic triangle in panic when—

 

“ _WAIT_!” Ford cried, he has sweat dripping down his face and behind his glasses, “ I surrender”

Bill looked at him, “Good choice.” He dropped the kids and he floated over to them. Then Stanley grabbed Ford, “ Don’t do it, Ford! It’ll destroy the universe!!”

Ford pushed his brother back “ It’s the only way!!!”

The yellow triangle laughed at them “oh, even when you’re about to die, you Pines Twins just can’t get along” He let the Pyramid-like bars down. Ford stepped out. Bill then tied up Stan, making sure he doesn’t interfere. Ford looked up at Bill Cipher, “My only condition is you let Stanley and the kids go!”

 

“Fine.” Bill said simply.

 

“Grunkle Ford, NO! DON’T TRUST HIM!” Dipper yelled at his Grunkle. Dipper was afraid, why is Grunkle Ford giving up so easily? If he let Bill in his mind, it was all over, for everyone. Bill was going to take over the whole dimension.

 

“ IT’S A _DEAL!!_ ” his left hand ablaze in blue flame. Ford shook it. Immediately after, Bills physical form turned to stone as his mind left his body, he laughed triumphantly as he entered Ford’s mind.

 

**_\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_ **

****

Bill was surrounded by a white, clean void.” Oh, I’m here. I’m finally, finally here!”

 

He saw a single door in front of him. “Look at this place! A perfect, calm orderly void”

 

He reached for the handle “You know Ford, you know how to really clear your-” he opened the door, revealing for the secrets within…. and he was met with Stanley Pines, sitting in his chair, playing with a paddleball.

 

Stan greeted him with his con-man grin.

****

**_“WHAT?!”_** Bill didn’t expect this… but… how? How did they?...

 

“Do a good impression of my brother, don’t I? Switch clothes and nobody can tell us apart. Welcome to my mind, surprised you didn’t recognise it.”

****

Meanwhile, outside of Stanley’s mind, free from the ropes, Ford steps in front of his twin. Bringing out the Memory gun from his black jacket, setting it to    “ Stanley Pines”. Ford hesitated, his hands shaking violently. He didn’t want to do this to his own brother. But it was the last resort. They had no other way to destroy Bill. He had to erase Stan’s mind. He looked away, closing his eyes as he pulled the trigger, sending a beam onto Stanley’s face and into his mind.

 

Bill, realising what happened, tried to cut off the deal. But before he can get out, the door behind him closed and started to burn in blue flames. Then Bill stared to **_panic._**

****

**_“_** **No, no,** ** _NO!”_** He backed away, seeing the flames engulfing the room.

 

“ Oh yeah, your going down Bill. You’re getting erased. Memory gun. Pretty clever huh?” Stan tapped the side of his head.

 

Bill was scared.

 

“You… You **_idiot! Don’t you know your destroying your own mind too?_** ”

 

“Eh. I wasn’t like I was using this space for much anyways” He smiled.

 

Bill backed away and turned around “ Get me out of here! Let _me **out!!**_ ” He attempted to use his powers to get him out but it didn’t work, the flame in his hand burning out. Now Bill was filled with dread. _He was tricked…and now he couldn’t do anything. He was going to die…_

 

**_\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_ **

 

Ford heard a sharp beeping sound coming from his machine. It was loud and it was hurting his ears. The machine started to heat up and it was getting harder to hold on to it properly. He looked at the machine, his eyes wide. It chose this time to malfunction? This wasn’t going to plan _at all._ The beeping noise escalated higher. And the beam intensified, growing wider and it had covered Stan’s whole body.

 

Dipper and Mabel watched in complete shock as the machine engulfed Stan.

Was this supposed to happen? It felt…bad. They stared up at Grunkle Ford and saw the look on his panicked face.

 

That wasn’t a good sign.

 

**_\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_ **

 

Cipher was brought back to reality by Stan’s voice “ Look at me… HEY, TURN AROUND LOOK AT ME YOU ONE EYED _DEMON_!”

 

Bill turned and looked. Stan looked mad.

 

“ You might be a real wise guy but you made one fatal mistake, _YOU MESSED WITH MY FAMILY_.”

 

Bill was getting desperate. He stared wildly at the incoming flames, threatening to engulf him. “ You’re making a mistake!!! I’ll give you ANYTHING! MONEY! _FAME! RICHES!!_ **INFINITE POWER!** _**YOUR OWN GALAXY!!**_ ** _PLEASE!!!_**

**_W aT         pE       t_ **

**_H   S Ha     iN o M E? !!!”_ **

**_P n   g_ **

 

The demon was glitching out horribly, turning from one horrifying form to another, screaming out garbbled nonsense.

“NRUTER YAM I TAHT REWOP TNEICNA EHT _EKOVNI I ,NRUB OT EMOC **SAH EMIT YM LOTOLOX!!!!!”**_

****

Bill reached out to Stan, his whole body black, and white outlining his body. He stared at him desperately with his one red eye.

             ** _A       E_**

**_“   STA NL E Y     !! ”_ **

**_L       Y Y!_ **

Stan raised his hand into a fist and punched Bill Cipher who was rushing at him. Bill screamed, as he was shattered into a million pieces.

 

Stan took a second to get his breath back… finally… Bill is destroyed. The flames were everywhere now. Strange…they felt warm before…but now it just felt numb… he couldn’t feel anything but the relief in his chest…but what does it matter? It must be a part of the process…the memory gun was nearly done with his memories and Bill is dead. Just as planned. He turned around to see a picture of him and his family they took this summer. Dipper, Mabel, Waddles…all of them. He picked it up and smiled.

“Heh, guess I was good for something after all…” he closed his eyes…

 

And the flames swallowed him.

****

**_\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_ **

 

Ford couldn’t hold onto the memory gun much longer. It was now shaking wildly in his hands, then… it _exploded._

The force of the blast pushed Ford and Stan back. Ford grunted in surprise. He hit the ground. The kids were a bit farther away from the blast and weren’t entirely affected by it.

 

“Grunkle Ford!” they both yelled, running to their Grunkle.

“Are you alright?!” Dipper asked.

Ford got up and winced. His hands and head hurt. “I’m fine Dipper,” then Stanford saw Stanley lying on the ground farther away. Not breathing.

_Oh no._

“ ** _STANLEY!!_** ” He bolted up, tripping a bit; he pushed himself back up with his six-fingered hands, trying to get to his brother.

 

The posters above that held the other people in the Bill Cipher zodiac captive, faded away.

“ _Ow_!” they all face planted into the Fearamid’s black floor, rubbing their heads.

 

Reacting to Bill’s defeat, the Fearamid started to break apart, brick by brick, sucking back up into the sky.

 

He didn’t care. He just wanted to get to Stan. He wanted to make sure he isn’t _DEAD._

Dipper and Mabel stared up into the now visible sky. They felt the pull of the portal, but didn’t get sucked in themselves. The ground falling around them, soon they had nothing to hold onto and they fell, along with Ford, Stanley and all the others. They didn’t fall too far though, so it was just a rough thump when they met the ground.

 

All the other demons and the destruction were all sucked back into the huge portal some of them trying to hold onto trees and poles to keep them from being sucked back to their dimension. Especially that weird head-hand thing, who was pretty stubborn but he ended up flying back right where he and the other demonic things belong.

 

After sucking up all them, the portal rigidly closed. Turning into nothing but a ball of light, then it explodes, sending a ring of white light all across Gravity Falls, getting rid of the other affects of Weirdmageddon, the waterfall now went down to the ground, like a proper waterfall would. All the trees were replenished. The monster water tank gave one last roar before setting back to its normal place…

 

The town looked up, relieved to have a normal sky again.

 

**_\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_ **

 

Close to where the entrance to where the Mystery Shack should of been, standing proud and tall, now was a piled heap of house and machine, not far from that was Stanley’s body laid out on the plain grass, the trees making shadows across the field. Ford was there too, he had already checked Stan for a heartbeat, and a breath or anything that gives any signs that he was alive… But Stanley didn’t give any at all.

 

He tried everything to revive him, CPR, using one of his machines to give a jolt in attempt to restart Stan’s heart -He even tried, quite uselessly, to yell at him and punch him, to tell him to just get the _FUCK **UP**._ \- But…nothing _…_ Ford felt crushed.

 

The kids, finally able to find Grunkle Ford and Stan, rushed up to them, glad and happy. Dipper stopped when he saw Ford crumpled like he had some huge weight upon his back. This was true in a way. Then he saw Grunkle Stan… he looked at Ford, who was crying inaudible tears…and realised what happened…

 

Mabel kept running, she didn’t notice Ford. She wanted to congratulate Grunkle Stan, who seemed to have decided to take a nap after defeating Bill; it must’ve been quite tiring, and being hit by that huge beam didn’t help boost his energy levels either. She stopped next to him. Time to wake him up! With Mabel power!!!

“Grunkle Stan! Wake up! You did it! You defeated Bill!” she shook him. Then frowned. Huh. This usually works… she tried again… he didn’t wake up. _Now she was concerned._ She finally noticed Ford and his face said it all.

 _‘Wait…no… that can’t be right….’_ She frowned at this thought. Then she was set in panic mode. “Wait…no, no, no….” she shook her head. Her eyes were a flurry.

 

“ Grunkle **_Stan_**!” Mabel shook Stanley violently in an attempt to wake him up, but to no avail. _‘ NO! He can’t be dead! He must’ve survived! He beaten up a pterodactyl to save Waddles, he bashed a bunch of zombies brains in, he spent 30 years not giving up on bringing his twin back, he kept everyone safe during Weirdmageddon, he couldn’t be dead!_ ’ she thought, Mabel didn’t want to believe it. He HAS to be there he’s just napping! Isn’t he?

 

Dipper has to literally drag her sister away from Stan’s body and he didn’t let go, no matter how much she struggled and yelled and kicked. “Mabel, don’t!” Dipper yelled out. His voice cracked.

“Please! Grunkle Stan is there! HE’S THERE I KNOW IT…. DIIIIIPER!!” Mabel struggled one more time before crumpling in defeat in her twins’ arms, sobbing. “Grunkle Staaannnn….” Dipper hugged her, tears streaming down his face. He didn’t want to accept it either…. but…

 

Ford was on his knees, hands over his face, making his glasses rise above his head. He couldn’t believe what happened back there…. it was nearly finished with Stan’s memories then…. it just…malfunctioned…and…oh god….

 

He made a whimpering sound, his own brother, dead. The person he spent practically his whole childhood and teen years with, the person that protected him from bullies who made fun of him because of his six-fingered disorder, the adolescent teen who dreamt of once they were really men, they’ll sail the world, just the two of them “ And we’ll find hot babes on the way!” Stan said in one of his sea fantasies, pointing out to the seashore confidently on Glass Shard Beach. But now?... Now that dream was gone…forever… _‘Some brother I turned out to be’_ he thought to himself.

 

He wanted to curl up in a ball, wallow in his brother’s death…but there were other people who were sharing his pain. He went over to the kids and gave them a very tight hug. They cried in his arms, he tried to sooth them with calming words, trying not to let his voice crack. “ It’s going to be ok kids, everything is going to be ok…”

 

Even though not everybody survived….

 

 

It was over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WKH ZDO LV GRQB, DQG WKH IAOOV KDYH ZRQ.  
> EXW WKH SULFB TDV KLJK, DV D SLQBV GLG QRW VXUYLYH.
> 
>  
> 
> -There is a note awaiting you here. you pick it up. it says:  
> "Hello, and thanks for reading the first part of this story! I hope i didn't break you hearts there! but don't worry, the feels will end soon!  
> The reason I left this note is because I ran off just in case :D. But I want to give some shoutout to a person that helped me think of this idea and some further events thats going to happen! If you have Tumblr I want you to check out, anfidersio or their other account, askbills. 
> 
> So I'll see ya later!
> 
> ~Admin"- -there is a drawing of Stan and Bill on the back and there is a code there saying: " WR EB FRQWLQXHG " "Use the Caesar cipher ;3"


	2. Wanna have some nightmare fuel?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> its a little bit short, but it'll do :D do you like bus nightmares, kids?  
> this took WAY longer than it should have...

_A few days later…_

Mabel and Dipper Pines are now 13 years old and they are about to board the bus leaving Gravity Falls. 

They looked back at the place they called home for three months, seeing the faces of Soos, Wendy, Ford and a couple more people that all came to say goodbye.

 

Ford stood on his own, with no brother by his side, he went over the kids and got onto one knee.

 

“You know, I haven’t known you kids for very long, but I just wanted you two to know that… I’m really glad to have known you and I will never stop being proud of you two,” he said in awkwardly, rubbing his neck.

 

The kids smiled, they seemed to be crying and they hugged their Grunkle tightly. Ford didn’t expect them to hug him, so it just took him a second to hug back. 

 

“We love you too, Grunkle Ford.” Mabel said, and added, “Be okay, alright? We miss him too.”

 

Ford froze, knowing what she meant by that. But he didn’t have time to go over all that again. Not now.

 

Wendy said her goodbyes to the both of them. She plucked Dipper’s hat and plunked her one on his head, the redhead also gave him a letter. She fixed Dippers old hat on top of her head.

 

“For the next time you miss Gravity Falls,” she said, winking.

 

Dipper smiled. And maybe blushed too.

 

Mabel and Dipper started to board the bus and Waddles conveniently, and quite cutely, looked at Mabel… Mabel felt her heart broke and got off the bus and over to her pet pig. “I know it’s hard to understand, but you have to stay here!” Waddles waddled up to her and licked her face. This made Mabel hurt more, and that didn’t work for anybody. Everybody here _HATED_ to see Mabel like this.

 

So somebody spoke up.

 

“  _UGH!_ I can’t **_take_** this anymore!!!” Wendy gently, but swiftly grabbed the pig and puts him in the bus.

 

“I hate seeing Mabel cry like this, so Waddles coming with them!”

 

The bus driver refused. “I’m sorry but animals on this vehicle is strictly prohibite—“

 

He didn’t get to finish his sentence as Wendy took out an axe, and Ford showed one of his weapons that were hiding under his jacket. The rest of the people gave him a threatening glare.

 

He gulped. “Eheh, welcome aboard, Pig! Have a front seat eheh…err’ He had another good look at the townspeople before closing the bus. Dipper Mabel and Waddles chose a spot and got comfortable. The bus started to move.

 

Everyone ran to keep up with the bus, and they waved and called out goodbyes to the Twins. Dipper and his Sister waved back, promising to be back next summer. The bus finally picked up speed and they drove away, rushing past a sign saying

 

“Goodbye Gravity Falls"

 

They smiled as they saw that, Mabel looked out the window and Dipper slowly opened their letter and unfolded the piece of paper inside. On it was goodbye notes from everyone, with four words boldly standing out, saying 

“ ** _See you next summer!”_**

 

He smiled once again, giving Waddles a scratch behind the ear, watching the world go by through the window.

 

_'See you next summer, Gravity Falls….'_

 

\---------------------------

 

 

It was dark when Dipper woke up, feeling a bit tired, but not quite enough to go back to sleep, the bus was dark and the only light illuminating the whole vehicle was the headlights and the soft, red glow from the escape hatch on the ceiling. Mabel and Waddles were still asleep.

 

The occasional bump and thump of the bus felt almost soothing. Dipper took out a torch and grabbed a book out of his bag, if he was going to stay up, he might as well finish this book Grunkle Stan gave him…. 

 

_Grunkle Stan._

 

Dipper felt like crying again. God. It was only a few days ago since it happened… and he almost forgotten about it. He rubbed his sore eyes and rubbed his nose with his shirt. He didn’t want to dwell on it. He put the book away, not feeling the need to read it anymore. He looked for something else to do. He saw the letter Wendy gave him. He examined it for the 50th time. With his light, he could see faint outlines of words on the back of the paper….

 

Curious, the boy turned the paper over in his hands and took a good look at the words written….

 

He wished he hadn’t….

 

"We will meet again on some bright sunny day”- Bill

 

His heart almost stopped when he read that. Frightened, he spun around. 

 _Eyes everywhere…_ in the trees rushing past, the ceiling, floor windows and one huge, outstanding eye on the chair in front of him. The eye floated up and the owner of this all Seeing Eye took form and floated above him, its body black. It was laughing.

 

Dipper was no longer in the bus, but surrounded by darkness. 

 

“Mabel?!! **_M-MABEL_**!!!!” Dipper looked desperately around, trying to find his sister. He felt something cold wrap around his throat. It was as cold as ice and it was crushing him. He couldn’t breathe.

 

The helpless boy struggled and squirmed, trying to loosen whatever was at his neck, but his hands only grabbed at nothing. The dream demon, glowing red, lifted Pine Tree to his full sight of vision. 

 

Dipper stared in horror at him, he felt himself slipping, his pupils dilated and he started to fall, everything that happened during the summer rushed past through a blur as he fell. The falling child saw that he was close to the ground. He closed his eyes as he slammed into it.

\------------------------------------

 

He woke up screaming, which made Mabel scream too. Then the pig screamed. Well, squealed to be precise. The bus diver covered his ears and winced.

 

“ _WHAT ARE WE SCREAMING ABOUT?!”_ yelled Mabel, cross eyed.

 

Dipper stopped streaming and stared at his sister. Sunlight screamed through the windows. Their bags were gone and the bus driver seemed a bit annoyed, although he also seemed nervous. 

 

“Were…home?” 

 

“Yeah! You were out like a light! Were you having a nightmare Dip?” Mabel smiled, but she seemed concerned. Then her smile faded when she saw how disturbed and afraid her twin was. “Was…was it about Bill?”

 

Dipper didn’t answer. His face said it all. Mabel blinked and hugged him. “Don’t worry, that floating cheese got what he deserved…” Mabel grinned.

 

He stared at his sister and smiled. Before he stood up he made a quick doodle of Bill out of the fog on his window. He then proceeded to pull the middle finger at it, and then furiously rubbed it out with his palm.

 

“See? What he deserved!” Mabel said sweetly, then picked her pet pig up and ran off the bus. Dipper followed.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> these kids are scarred forever because of Bill ;-;


	3. Hey, how did i get here?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it was about a few days into the breezy days of Autumn when someone decides to come back....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'VE BEEN WORKING ON THIS FOR MORE THAN A WEEK AND THIS IS ALL I HAVE? I'm a failure XD

His head hurt. A lot… he groaned slightly at the bright sunlight hurting his eyes. 

 

 ‘ _God, how did I get here…?’_

 

He pushed himself up and looked around. Forest trees surrounded him. Where was he? More importantly, WHO was he? 

 

………..

 

' _Oh. Yeah. I remember now. It was Stanley Pines…right?... Yes, that must be it…_ ’

 

He warily walked around. His memories were a bit muddled up.

 

Was the government still chasing him? Is his brother still in the portal? Did he manage to get him out? How far away was he from Glass Shard Beach? Deer teeth? Pine tree? Shermie? Mom? Dad? How old was he? How long was he out for? Where was the Mystery Shack?

 

He rubbed his head vigorously, a sharp pain emitting from his brain. God it hurt. Better not to think about for now. He just needed to get out and find anyone that can help him. 

He got up brushed himself down, and went out to find a way out of the forest.

While he was walking, he tried to at least sort the memories out from the last few days and what happened before he seemingly fell asleep.

 

'Dipper and Mabel’ he thought, ‘Interesting names… are they related to me in any way? I know Shermie and Stanford and mom and dad are a definite yes. But…how do I know these other names?’

 

The more he thought, the more of his memories came back. But not much though. Stanley’s thoughts were cut off when he saw a sign that said:

 

“Welcome to Gravity Falls!” 

 

At the bottom there was a small comment:

  
“ _Nothing to see here folks._ ”

 

Gravity Falls… hmm…

 

He continued onwards toward the small town, maybe someone can help him there?

 

————————————————————————————

 

He finally got to the square of the town. Some of the buildings were damaged, but there were people there repairing it.

' _Hmph, something big must’ve happened here_.’ Stan thought to himself, ‘ _wonder what it was’_

 

 He saw a young boy, was he was a boy? Was it the clothes he was wearing making him look older than he is? Or was it the hair? He didn’t know, but didn’t care. He went over to this kid and tried to get his attention 

 

“Um, hello? Excuse me? I’m in a bit of a muddle here and I kinda need some help. Kid? Hey! Can you even hear me?” The kid went past him; the boy seemed in a deep thought. God, this kid gives him the creeps. He watched the child walk into a car sale shop where he started to speak to a fat man behind the counter. From what he could hear, he had a southern accent.

 ‘ _Must be his father’_ he thought as he saw the happy look on the man’s face. 

 

Deciding it was no use to try the creepy kid again, he tried someone else, a redhead who was with some other teenagers, she was wearing a hat with a blue Pine Tree icon on it. She seemed bothered by something but she kept her cool attitude while she was near what seemed to be her friends. She laughed as one of them, a teenage boy, who was wearing a hoodie with a broken heart on it made a joke. The girl next to this guy seemed very close to him. The redhead seemed very familiar, maybe she knew something. 

“Hey, kids, can you hear me? I’m in a bit lost and-” Stan stopped talking, for the first time, he noticed something wrong about him…he checked again. Finally he saw that his whole body was _GLOWING_.

 

What the-

 

He stared at his hands for a while, the headache came back again, but it had more kick in it. He wanted to swear in pain. God, was he drinking before he passed out? If he did, how much did he drink? Hell, it must've been a lot to cause this side effect; he thought he was glowing for God’s sake. He winced and took once last look at that group of teenagers then left grumbling, a bit grumpier than before. 

 

He continued his attempt to try to get anybody’s attention, the closest he got was with a fat guy wearing a shirt with a question mark on it, who then looked around when Stan yelled in frustration and kicked over a trashcan. “Huh.” he stared at the trash, not sure who pushed it over. Then the man ran off to talk to red head Stan saw earlier. Stan kicked another trashcan and he recoiled when he saw a scrawny gnome crawling out of it at high speed.

 

 “GAH!” Stan yelled, as he saw the gnome swallow up a bird. He saw the thing hiss at a person walking on by. Stan decided to get out of there. Gnomes can be scary sometimes. 

 

\-----------------------------------

 

He trudged towards another road leading off somewhere. The whole town didn’t seem to notice him at all, let alone help him know what was happening. The headache just got worse, but he gritted his teeth and continued on his way, maybe he can find someone else who can actually help him. After a while of walking he reached a house in the middle of the woods that seemed to be a tourist attraction. “Mystery shack”

Aha! Stanley grinned at this. Finally, something that he can remember! 

 

He ran towards it and as he was reaching the steps he felt something that felt like clear jelly all around him.

 

What the **_fuck_**?

 

He felt cold, and its not the nice kinda cold, it was like he was in some kind of think half-set jello. He shuddered, but he was determined to get in the Mystery Shack. He pushed through this…whatever this was…

He fell when he got to the stop of the steps. He adjusted his glasses… wait. When did he start wearing glasses again? Stan always needed them but he refused to wear them at times. He stood up and found that the door was unlocked. 

 

He felt right at home here, and he had some right to be too. He took a big breath in and smiled “Finally” Stan mumbled.

He went over to a very familiar and very comfy looking chair and practically fell into it. He felt tired. And his headache disappeared as soon as he got into the house. Maybe extra sleep will help him remember some stuff. He didn’t notice the man in the brown jacket and blue jeans walk past him as he already passed out. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes... now be quiet and don't ask about the weird clear jelly stuff...  
> GODDAMN THIS FEELS SO RUSHED
> 
> HOLY SNITCHEL GUYS! OVER 70 HITS? I NEVER THOUGHT ILL GET THIS FAR :D thanks for reading this I'm so HAPPY!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOLY MACARONI! THREE MONTHS I LEFT THIS STORY! TIME TO FIX THAT!

Ford didn’t feel well, he felt like he wanted to puke. His head hurt and his muscles refused to co-operate. He let a moan escape his lips as he tried to turn himself on his side to look at the clock.

 

8am

 

Ford looked blankly at the time for a while, wondering if Stan was alive or not. After his fuzzy thoughts finally gave him an answer, he heaved a heavy sigh and propped himself up. He grabbed his glasses, cleaned them slightly with his jacket he fell asleep in, and fixed it on his head, adjusting them so they won’t be on an angle.

 

He didn’t really want to be in the house longer than he had too, so he set out in the clothes he slept in, not really bothering if his hair was a mess.. He strolled towards the town, letting the cool autumn breeze calm him. His shoes crunched on dead leaves.

 

As he went to town, he felt a few pairs of eyes watching him, he can tell, he had 30 years in the portal to know the feeling. At first, staring was unnerving for him, but by now, he was quite used to it.

 

Without even knowing where he was going, he found himself in the middle of the woods, jolting at one point to save him from being bombarded by a herd of magical creatures. 

When he finally dragged himself out of the woods, he went back into town. He needed to buy food.

 

He went over to the grocery store to purchase some vegetables and bread, some snacks too; he thanked the girl at the counter and walked off. He saw the two people who used to work at the Mystery Shack— Soos and Wendy if he remembered correctly— they waved at him. He smiled and waved back.

 

It was dark when he went back to the shack, he put the groceries onto the kitchen table, but did not touch them, let alone put them away. 

He closed his eyes, sitting in a chair; the quietness too loud. He wanted something to do, so he can listen to the suffocating silence no longer. He stood up...

 

That’s when he felt it, a shiver, a shimmer of purple, he looked out the window and rubbed his eyes, surely the shield wasn’t up anymore…it would have disabled after the Shack-a-tron was pretty much torn apart by Bill, he brushed it off as being his paranoia. He’s been having terrible nightmares, not many that he could remember, but nightmares nevertheless… He shuddered, recalling all those horrible events caused by his own brain.

 

He left the room, leaving his troubled thoughts with it. He went past the TV room, standing in the hallway. He glanced at a photo frame that contained a picture of Dipper Mabel and Waddles. He took it off the table that it was perched on and smiled. He loved those kids so much. He was glad to have met them. 

 

Feeling suddenly tired and woozy, he set the photo frame in its rightful place, and stumbled into his room. Not even bothering to lie down on his bed, he slumped onto the floor, not that he cared anyway; sleeping on a hard floor was healthy after all…

 

Darkness clouded his eyes, even though Ford was sure he hasn’t closed his eyes yet. Then he went limp as he fell into the abyss of nightmares and dreams once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I maaayyyyy add to this...or i might just save it for a new chapter but MWEH!


End file.
